Accuracy International Arctic Warfare
The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle is a family of bolt-action sniper rifles designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. It has proved popular as a civilian, police, and military rifle since its introduction in the 1980s. Arctic Warfare rifles are generally fitted with a Schmidt & Bender PM II telescopic sight with fixed or variable magnification. Variable telescopic sights can be used if the operator wants more flexibility to shoot at variable ranges, or when a wide field of view is required. Accuracy International actively promotes fitting the German-made Schmidt & Bender PM II/MILITARY MK II product line as sighting components on their rifles, which is rare for a rifle manufacturer. The German and Russian armies preferred a telescopic sight made by Zeiss over Accuracy International's preference. __FORCETOC__ History Original design The Accuracy International PM (P'recision '''M'arksman) rifle was entered into a British competition in the early 1980s as a replacement for the Lee-Enfield derived sniper rifles then in use by the British Army. The Accuracy International rifle was selected over the Parker Hale M85. The British Army adopted the Accuracy International PM in 1982 into service as the '''L96A1 and outfitted the rifle with Schmidt & Bender 6x42 telescopic sights. In this configuration the rifle is capable of first shot hits with a cold, warm, or fouled barrel. Tests with 10.89 g ammunition provided sub 0.5 MOA ten-shot groups at 91m and the rifle was supplied with a telescopic sight, bipod, five magazines, sling, cleaning kit and tool roll, encased in a fitted transport case. Design evolution Some years later, the Swedish military were also on the hunt for a new rifle, and in the early 1990s, Accuracy International entered an upgraded version of the PM, now known as the AW or Arctic Warfare. This was the start of the Arctic Warfare name, which became the primary name of the rifle family despite its earlier names. The rifle now featured special de-icing features allowing it to be used effectively at temperatures as low as -40 degrees Celsius. The stockhole, bolt, magazine release, and trigger guard on the AW are large enough to allow use with heavy Arctic mittens. This version was accepted into use by the Swedish army in 1991 as the Prickskyttegvar 90 (PSG 90). The modifications to the original PM or L96A1 made the British Army decide to adopt the "improved" AW version as well, designated L118A. The rifles were fitted with Schmidt & Bender MILITARY MK II 3-12x50 telescopic sights offering the operator more flexibility to shoot at varying ranges, or in situations when a wide field of view is required. This rifle has seen service in recent conflicts such as Operation Granby and Operation Telic. Rifle system family The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare model has since spawned an entire family of sniper rifles using the Arctic Warfare name, and has been adopted by a number of other countries, including Australia, Belgium, Germany, Indonesia, Ireland, Latvia, Malaysia, Norway, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Russia, Singapore, Spain, Sweden, and the UK. Other AI rifles descended from the L96A1 include the AI, AE, and the AI AS50. Most Arctic Warfare rifles are chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge, but it can also be fitted for other cartridges. It is mounted with a muzzle brake to cut down on recoil, jump, and flash. Each country's rifles differ slightly. The Swedish PSG 90, for example, uses a Hendsoldt (Zeiss) scope and can also use sabot rounds. In 1998 the German Bundeswehr adopted the first folding-stock Magnum version of the AW chambered in .300 Winchester Magnum (7.62x67mm) and with optics made by the German company Zeiss. The AW's complete parts interchangeability and reliability in adverse weather conditions have made it a popular, if expensive, weapon. The rifle offers good accuracy (a capable marksman can expect < 0.5 MOA consistent accuracy with appropriate ammunition), and its maximum effective range with a Schmidt & Bender 6x42 PM II scope is around 800 m. The Arctic Warfare family's main commercial competitor/equivalent on the high end factory sniper rifle market is the Sako TRG product line, that is capability-wise, generally on par with the Arctic Warfare system but somewhat less expensive. Design details The AW system is almost unique in being a purpose-designed sniper rifle, rather than an accurised version of an existing, general-purpose rifle. The modular design of the AW system allows for flexibility, serviceability, and repairability under field and combat conditions. Major rifle components can also be switched by the operator as long as the barrels, bolts, and feeding mechanism can handle the different cartridges dimensionwise. Features Rather than a traditional wooden or polymer rifle stock, the Arctic Warfare is based on an aluminum chassis which extends the entire length of the stock. This chassis system is marketed as the Accuracy International Chassis System (ACIS) and can be used for all Accuracy International rifles. All other componets, including the receiver, are bolted directly to this chassis. Two hollow polymer "half thumb-hole stock panels, usually green, dark earth, or black, are in turn bolted to the chassis, creating a rugged, yet for its sturdiness comparatively light weapon. The Accuracy International receiver is bolted with four screws and permanently bonded with epoxy to the aluminum chassis and was designed for ruggedness, simplicity, and ease of operation. To this end, the heavy-walled, flat-bottomed, flat-sided receiver is a stressed part, machined in-house by AI from a solid piece of forged carbon steel. AW rifles are offered in two action lengths-standard AW (short) and long SM (magnum). The six bolt lugs, which are arranged in two rows of three lugs each, engage a heat-treated, steel locking ring insert pinned inside the front bridge of the action. The ring can be removed and replaced to refresh headspace on older actions. Unlike conventional bolt-action rifles, the bolt handle is bent to the rear, which eases the repeating procedure for the operator and reduces the contours of the weapon. The action cocks on opening with a short, 60 degree bolt throw and has a non-rotating external extractor and an internal ejector. Firing pin travel is 0.26 in to keep lock times to a minimum. Finally, an 11 mm integral dovetail rail located above the receiver is designed to accomodate different types of optical or electro-optical sights. As an option, a MIL-STD-1913 rail (Picatinny rail) can be permanently pinned, bonded, and bolted to the action providing a standard interface for many different optical systems. Barrel The free-floating, heavy, stainless steel barrels (stainless steel barrels resist throat erosion better than normal barrels) for the available cartridge chamberings all have different length, Agroove, cutting and rifling twist rate optimized for their respective chambering and intended ammunition. For the .243 Winchester chambering barrels the twist rate is 254 mm and for the .308 Winchester/7.62x51mm NATO chambering barrel variants the twist rate is 305 mm excepted for the suppressed barrel variant. If the consistent accuracy requirement of an operator is no longer met the barrel can be fairly easily be renewed. This is normal practice for active high performance precision rifle operators, who regard barrels as expendable items. The barrels are provided by the Australian Madco Arms (button rifled), and the Scottish company Border Barrels, who cut-rifles them on genuine Pratt & Whitney rifling benches. Twists are one turn in 10,11,12,13, and 14 inches for 7.62 MM depending on RFP. Safety A three-position, firing pin blocking safety lever on the bolt shroud allows the bolt to be manipulated with the safety on. If the weapon is de-cocked, the firing pin is tactile at the end of the bolt-action, making it possible to feel if the weapon is ready to fire or not in poor visibility. The safety of the weapon is also positioned at the rear. It carries two colored markings: white point-safty on, red point-safety off. Trigger The two-stage trigger mechanism displays an adjustable trigger pull weight of 10 to 20 N. The trigger assembly can be easily removed for cleaning by undoing the two socket head cap screws. Ammunition feeding Cartridges are fed through the bottom of the receiver using a detachable, double-column, steel box magazine. Rifles chambered for .300 WinMag onwards use a single row magazine. ACIS (Accuracy International Chassis System) The Accuracy International Chassis System can be configured for various actions (all Accuracy International and some Remington 700 receivers), triggers, and other items. The AICS version for the Remington 700 receivers was introduced in 1999. The basic variant is the AICS 1.0 with a fixed cheek-piece. The AICS 1.5 variant sports a fully adjustable cheekpiece. The AICS 2.0 also has an adjustable cheekpiece that adjusts left/right as well as for height to obtain optimum cheek position when using night vision equipment or telescopic sights with large objective lenses. There is also a quick-adjust cheekpiece option that has a spring-loaded cheekpiece in conjunction with a quick-adjust buttplate. The AICS side panels are made from a high-strength polymer and are avaiable in the colors olive drab, dark earth, or black. Sling attachment points are mounted on each side of the rifle, so it can be carried flat against the back and used comfortably by left or right-handed users. A front attachment point is situated below the fore end and can be used to anchor a target style sling or be replaced by an adapter for a Harris bipod. The United States Special Operations Command uses the AICS as the Mk 13 Mod 5 rifle chambered in .300 Winchester Magnum. The Mk 13 Mod 5 utilizes the "long-action" bolt of the Remington 700/M24 receiver and features a precision barrel that can be fitted with the suppressor of the Mk 11. It has a 3-sided Modular Accessory Rail System (MARS) for mounting optics on top and picatinny rail accessories on each side, and a folding bipod. The Mk 13 is to be gradually replaced by the Modular Sniper Rifle. Accessories The AW is usually equipped with an integrated bipod and it also has a monopod mounted on the buttstock. Accuracy International accessories for the Arctic Warfare system include a selection of PM II series telescopic sights made by Schmidt & Bender with laser filters for the military scopes, aluminum one-piece telescopic sight mounting sets, MIL-STD-1913 rails, lens hoods, various optical and kill flash filters and lens covers for telescopic sights, auxiliary iron sights for emergency use, cleaning kits, muzzle brakes/flash hiders and suppressors, butt plates and spacers to regulate the length of pull and butt angle to the requirements of individual shooters, buttspikes, bipod, handstops, mirage bands, soft and heavy-duty transit cases and various maintenance tools. Variants There are two main types of AW series models. Models offered by AI, and type classified models in service with governments. AW models are related to, but not necessarily exactly synonymous with specific models adopted by countries. PM (Precision Marksman) The rifle from which the Arctic Warfare family was developed. In this original form it entered service in the UK in the mid-1980s with the designation L96A1 (chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO. AW (Arctic Warfare) The basic 'improved' version of the L96A1 (still chambered for 7.62x51mm NATO). The name stems from special features designed to enable operation in extremely cold climates. Adopted as the following: *'L118A1': version in British military service *'PSG 90': version in Swedish military service *'SR-98': chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO from a ten-round magazine, it is the standard issue marksman rifle for the Australian Army and is also used by various law enforcement agencies. This variant features threaded barrel (for a suppressor), an integral adjustable bipod, a free-floating barrel and; a folding stock with adjustable butt-pad, cheek pad, and a rear monopod. Accoridng to the Accuracy International AW brochure the AW is available in 7.62x51mm NATO and .243 Winchester chamberings, though on special request other chamberings that will function in the AW bolt action can be fitted. AWF (Arctic Warfare Folding) AW model with side-folding polymer stock. AWP (Arctic Warfare Police) The AWP was a version intended for use by law enforcement as opposed to military, with AWP standing for Arctic Warfare Police. The most notable features were that the distinctive frame was black colored, not a light green color. It also has a shorter 24 in barrel in comparison to the AW model. The AWP is normally chambered for 7.62 NATO/.308 Winchester or .243 Winchester ammunition though it could be chambered for other cartridges. The AWP should not be confused with the Accuracy International AW AE which also has a black finish, but is a cheaper non-military version of the AW series. AWS (Arctic Warfare Suppressed) The AWS is specifically designed for use with subsonic ammunition which, depending on the target, gives an effective range of around 300 m. Its noise levels are similar to those generated by .22 LR match ammunition. The weapon is fitted with a special .308 Winchester/7.62mm NATO 406mm long barrel which has a twist rate of 229mm and an integral suppressor. The AWS barrel/suppressor combination has a total length of 711 mm, which keeps the weapon's overall length within normal limits. The user can remove the barrel/suppressor and replace it with a standard AW or AWP barrel in about three minutes. As with all such systems, the sight will need re-zeroing after a barrel change. AWC (Arctic Warfare Covert) The Covert system is essentially an AWS with a folding stock, with a 305mm long barrel/suppressor combination with a 203mm twist rate. It is supplied in a small suitcase which houses the rifle with stock folded and the barrel/suppressor combination detached. The polymer suitcase is lined with closed-cell foam featuring cutouts for the stock/action/optics/bipod combination, the colt, the suppressor, a magazine and a box of ammunition. While the Covert system's compacted size is considerably smaller than that of any conventional system, its special barrel and integral suppressor keep the weapon's overall length within normal limits when deployed. It is notably used by the USSOCOM 1st SFOD-D (Delta Force), the British Special Air Service and the German KSK (designated G25). AWM (Arctic Warfare Magnum) The AWM is essentially an AW adapted for chambering dimensionally longer and fatter, more powerful magnum cartridges: specifically the .300 WinMag and the .338 Lapua Magnum. The AWM chambered for the .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge has been adopted since its first introduction in the British and Dutch Armed forces in 1996 by several armies: *L115A1 and L115A3; UK designations of AWM chambered for .338 Lapua Magnum. The AWM-F was the first AW variant featuring a folding stock and has been adopted since its first introduction in the German Army by several armies: *G22: German Army, it features a folding stock and is chambered for the .300 WinMag round. On 25 Sept. 2012 Accuracy International announced on their company website that the AWM .338 Lapua Magnum rifle is being phased out and replaced by the Accuracy International AX338 rifle. AW50 (Arctic Warfare .50 caliber) The AW50 was introduced in 2000 by the British and Australian armed forces and is an AW rifle re-engineered and chambered for the .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO). *G24: German Army designation of the AW50. AW50F (Arctic Warfare .50 caliber Folding Stock) The AW50F is a variant of the AW50 adopted by the Australian army. It differs from the standard AW50 in that it is fitted with a folding stock (hence the F) and Madco barrel AE/AE Mk III (Accuracy Enforcement) The Accuracy International AE was introduced in 2001 as a cheaper, somewhat simplified less sturdy version of the L96/AW series intended for law enforcement. It is not to be confused with the more expensive AWP or AW models intended for military use. The AE bolt-action differs from the larger more angular AW design. The round AE receiver is ligher compared to the AW models. The action of the AE is also not permanently bonded with epoxy material to the aluminum chassis and hence can be removed. Unlike the AW models, the AE can not be ordered in a left-handed configuration. The AE is fitted in 7.62mm NATO caliber and its barrel is 610mm long. In 2009 the AE was updated and is since marketed as the AE Mk III. The AE Mk III rifle system uses AICS 5 and 10 round magazines, has a removable trigger group and a screw adjustable cheekplate. As options, a 508mm barrel with muzzle brake or tactical suppressor mounting facilities and a folding chassis are available. AX series The Accuracy International AX338 long range rifle series was designed for long, high powered super magnum cartridges and was unveiled in January 2010 at the SHOT Show tradeshow. It is a major design evolution based on the AWM variant of the AW series and its development was according to Accuracy International partly driven by a Precision Sniper Rifle (PSR) US Special Operations Command solicitation. The AX338 rifle is chambered for the .338 Lapua Magnum round and features parts that dimensionally or otherwise are not interchangeable with the AW rifle series. The AX338 was designed as a modular multi-caliber rifle, meaning it can be user changed from .338 Lapua to .300 WinMag and 7.62mm NATO by exchanging bolts, magazines, and barrels. Compared to the AWM, the bolt action of the AX338 is longer and wider and the internal magazine is lengthened, allowing the unipaired use of .338 Lapua cartridges loaded to the C.I.P. maximum allowed overall length of 93.5 mm. The AX338 bolt is 22 mm in diameter and the bolt, bolt head, locking ring and barrel tenon construction were designed to be significantly stronger adn more capable of handling higher chamber pressures and temperatures and thus higher bolt thrust safely compared to the AWM variant. The bolt construction is significantly revised, allowing removal of the bolt head from the bolt body with simple hand tools. Cartridge/caliber changes can be accomplished by the change of a bolt head or complete bolt assembly. The interior of the bolt has a new safety feature added that will prevent the rifle from firing on a partially closed bolt. An improved leaf-spring AW 7.62-type extractor should enhance the cycling reliability of the bolt action. This extractor can be removed and reinstalled with the help of a bullet tip. The top of the receiver features a MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail for mounting aiming optics. As an option this rail can be provided with a forward canted angle optimized for extreme long range shooting. The diameter of the barrel threading was enlarged and is unique to the AX338. The rifle is fitted with a 27 in long .338 caliber free floating fluted barrel as standard. The AX338 has a non conventional 238mm twist rate to adequately stabilize heavier, longer .338 caliber very-low-drag projectile designs that became more common in the 21st century. Other barrel lengths, calibers, and twist rates are available as options. The AX338 uses new 10-round double stacked .338 Lapua Magnum steel magazines that are inserted into a revised magazine well. Further the AX338 features a revised external chassis stock system with an octagonal shaped fore end which envelops the free floating barrel offering modular attachment points for user (re)movable MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny accessory rails on four sides. Several lengths of octagonal shaped fore end and Picatinny accessory rails are available as options. The rear of the stock can be either a thumbhole or a pistol grip configuration ahd has a butt spike as standard. The minimal possible length of pull was reduced compared to the AICS stocks to facilitate usage when wearing thick clothing or body armor. The stock has a left-right and height adjustable cheekpiece as standard or can be fitted with an optional quick adjustable cheekpiece. The pistol grip can be fitted with backstraps of differing sizes tht combined with the movable trigger shoe enables the trigger to be tailored to fit the individual shooter. An AX AICS stock is planned for Remington 700 short and long bolt action rifles. The AX series rifle is also available in a smaller 7.62x51mm NATO dedicated AX308 version with a smaller short action with a bolt diameter of 20mm and in a larger AX50 .50 MBG version with a bigger extra long action with a bolt diameter of 30mm. Category:Weapons Category:NATO Weaponry